The disclosed technology regards a wet dust extractor system with a separator for removing dust from industrial process sites, producing slurry waste, and separating the particulate matter suspended in the slurry water into filtrate water and residue cake. The disclosed technology further regards a method for removing dust from an industrial process site and dewatering the resulting waste slurry into filtrate water and residue cake for re-use or disposal.
Presently, wet dust extractors remove dust from an industrial process site, such as mining facilities and preparation plants, truck dumps, tunnel ventilation, facilities relating to the forest products industry, and other power, mining, tunneling and utility applications. The extraction process results in a wet dust slurry, which is typically disposed of or delivered to a remote filter bed for dewatering, over time. While this wet dust extraction system can be both efficient and safe, the system produces a significant amount of waste, and the present filtration techniques expend significant resources in transportation, space and time; furthermore, present systems for dealing with the slurry do not effectively dewater the slurry or produce a clean water stream for reuse in the industrial application.
Therefore, there is a need to effectively and efficiently extract dust from industrial process sites, and dewater the slurry on site, using an efficient and space-saving system, to quickly produce clean water that can be reused in the dust extraction system application, and dewatered slurry that can be reused, treated or effectively and economically disposed of.